Yami's nightmare
by Guardian of knowledge
Summary: Yami has a horible nightmare about the death of his father and Yugi comforts him. Not yaoi!


Hi!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**!!! I'm just writing for fun and I didn't make any money for writing this.

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so please be gentle.

I'd like REVIEWS, and loads of 'em! And please check out my next stories to!

Sorry for all the spelling mistakes and please tell me if there is any major!

You don't need to read this next poetic part, except if you want to hear something touchy.

It was my birthday two days ago :D! I checked my mail as I always do in the afternoon, and I had got a lot of crap, but two mails caught my attention. It was a mail from best friend Moa and one from my other best friend Ashie, who lives in the US by the way. The mail from Moa was a story, and I have ever had another soul in the world with the same interests as me, and Moa have always been the only person to understand me, so that was one truly appreciated gift.

Ashie had uploaded a picture on her photobucket. It was such a BEAUTIFUL picture of Atem watching the sunset in Egypt, and with a greeting to me written on the sky. It was the best gift I ever received from a friend, a message of friendship is the only thing I ever have searched for my entire life, but never found it (This message could have been written by Yugi himself!). It meant so much to me Ashie, so I thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

I don't say that Moa's friendship isn't important to me, but me and Moa are second cousins and our friendship have always been a fact, but now … someone that not even have met me … showed me friendship for real … and I have never felt that before, so that is why I got all poetic about that one little picture.

And so, this short story is dedicated to those two special people.

Now on with the story already!

A/N = Authors note

"…….." = Yugi talking

"" …….. "" = Yami talking

- ……. = other people talking

/ Before the "= Person thinking

Don't even ASK how Yami got his own body! He just has, OK!?

The young prince followed his father, puzzled and with a bad feeling growing in his stomach. They walked along the thin bridge, towards the Millennium items resting place.

"" Father … I'm scared! What are we doing here?""

A loud scream came from the young prince as his foots slipped and he fell. But in the last minute he grabbed the edge of the bridge and held on with all his might.

"" Father! Help me! I'm slipping!""

But the man didn't turn around.

- If your will to live is strong enough, you will be able to raise, son.

His father! Why didn't he help him up!? But his will to live was strong, he would make it! And so he pushed himself up.

"" Why didn't you help me father?! I could have died!"" said the little prince and started to cry.

- Because I want you to be able to help yourself when I will not longer be here to support you, you'll need to take care of yourself. You'll be the next ruler of Egypt, and then you'll face much more dangerous situations than a fall …, the old man said and sadness appeared in his eyes.

"" But father, you'll not leave me in a long, long time … Will you!?"" the little boy said and looked at his father, but he didn't get an answer.

They walked the last meters and they were now in front of the Millennium item's stone.

The man turned around and kneeled down to give his son a kiss on the forehead.

- I'm sorry, but this is goodbye, son …

"" What do you mean father?!"" The young boy exclaimed, now with tears flowing down his face.

- It's the millennium items … Seto will tell you the whole story when you get older… You'll be a great ruler … NOW GET OUT OF HERE!

The boy stumbled backwards and stared at his father, shocked by the man's sudden outburst of anger.

- Didn't you hear what I said: Get out of here! The man screamed as a tear fell down his face.

Suddenly a dark fog shot out of the millennium eye on the wall. The boy pulled back and the man turned around: great fear showing his features.

The shadows slowly formed into shapes of something that looked like a human.

The pharaoh ran to cover his son from the evil shadows closing up on him.

- Please, not in front of my son! The man begged.

The shadows looked at each other and then burst into an evil laughter. They stared at the pharaoh with hellish glances, as one of the shadows walked towards the pharaoh and started to circle around him.

- And why should we wait a second longer to get our vengeance?! You didn't show mercy on us! You killed us brutally in front of our friends and family, and then you killed them too … So tell me pharaoh, why should we show you even an ounce of mercy? The shadow spat and the pharaoh lowered his head in defeat.

The boy had never seen his father like this; Weak and defeated. What had he done to deserve that treatment form those evil shadows!?

- Just take me with you … SON; RUN **NOW**! the man screamed and the boy finally obeyed. But it was too late! One of the shadows floated to confront the boy on his way over the bridge.

- Oh! What do we have here? The next grate ruler of Egypt, huh? The next MURDERER! The shadow frowned evilly and the boy fell backwards and tried to crawl away from the approaching shadow.

The shadow grasped the young boy's arms and held him so he faced the back of his father.

The group of shadows had surrounded him and the last words were uttered:

- Now you shall face all the torment you made us suffer!

The boy could just stare, horrified as the shadows molested his father, over, and over, and over…

Yugi walked around in the kitchen, humming along to the song playing on the radio. He had decided to make some breakfast for him and Yami, so he'd went up early to start with a pretty BIG breakfast; Pancakes, hot chocolate, toast and to have later, some chocolate chip cookies.

Yugi giggled when he remembered Yami's first time eating cookies:

He'd got ONE from Yugi. When Yami had finished the first one, he had left the room. When he came back he found an empty cookie jar and Yami bouncing up and down on the sofa, with a BIG sugar rush. He had needed to tie Yami up by a chair in his room until he had passed out. The next day Yami had stayed home from school because of the migraine headache that was the consequence of the sugar rush.

Yugi giggled hysterically and almost cracked the egg outside the bowl in his never-ending laughing fit.

He finally calmed down and continued his cooking. Suddenly he heard a thud and a scream. He spun around to look for the source, but there were no one there.

"I'm the only one awake. It must have been my imagination…"

Or was it…?

He turned of everything that could make sound and listened carefully again…

Was that … a whimpering? A cry!?

Yugi got worried and listened even more carefully. He could hear that the sound was distant, but still in the house.

Maybe … **upstairs**!

"Yami!?" Yugi exclaimed. He got no answer, but now he could without doubt recognize Yami's voice. Yugi instantly dashed up the stairs and into their bedroom.

/" Is he ok!? What can make him this sacred?"/

Yami laid faced down on his bed, twitching and turning hysterically in fear.

/" He's having a nightmare!?"/

Yugi didn't know if he concluded it or just suspected it, however Yami didn't look like he was enjoying it! Yugi walked to Yami's bedside and took a grip at his dark's shoulders and turned him around so he could see Yami's face.

Yugi gasped at the sight of familiar face in front of him:

Yami's face was wrenched in a painful and frightened frown, and he fought with all his subconscious powers to get out of Yugi's grip.

But it wasn't the panic Yugi was worried about. It was … the tears!

He had **never** seen Yami cry before. Yami was the strongest, calmest and coolest person he knew, and now he was crying in panic.

Yugi **knew **that if something could scare Yami to tears, it sure needed to be horrifying!

He started to shake Yami's shoulders desperately, but Yami kept dreaming.

"Come-on Yami! Wake up!" Yugi yelled while shaking Yami even harder.

"" Ah! Uhm! Father … No!!!!"" Yami gasped and flung up into a sitting position, knocking Yugi in his head in the process.

Yugi groaned and pulled back and clasped his face, praying that Yami hadn't broken his nose or anything.

Yami flung up with a terrified scream into a sitting position.

He gasped for air and stared blindly into the room.

Only … a dream?! **NO … A horrible memory**!

He felt burning hot tears running down his face as the events replayed in his mind; like an endless chain of torture.

Yugi was standing just out of his reach, keeping his nose and forehead, but soon recovered and looked at him with a worried gaze.

"Oh Yami! I'm so glad you're awake! What happened!?" Yugi asked as he slowly approached Yami again.

Yami just stared into the air with tears still running down his cheeks.

Yami felt like he just wanted to stop exist, just disappear and never feel something again. Not pain … not longing … not sorrow…

"Yami!? I know you're shattered, but please; answer me!" Yugi said with concern and fright in his voice.

Yami suddenly let out a scream and collapsed. Yugi ran forward and took Yami in his small but warm embrace. First Yami didn't respond, and that made Yugi worried to death.

/" What the **HELL **can make Yami like this?!"/ Yugi thought and almost got surprised by his foul word. He pulled out of his shock and sat down on the bed and embraced Yami even harder.

At first Yami was still, just staring out in the air with emptiness in his eyes.

But suddenly he returned the embrace and sobbed by exhaustion and sadness.

"Shh, Yami: It's ok … I'm here now… It won't hurt you anymore … It was just a dream…" Yugi whispered softly and held Yami even tighter.

""Oh Yugi! It wasn't a dream! It was … was a …"" Yami sobbed as he buried his face in Yugis neck.

"What do you mean Yami? What else could it be?!" Yugi said. New worry built up inside him, forming a lump in his throat.

/" He's so afraid he can't even tell me what it is?! If it's that's serious, I just have to know what's going on."/

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated hard on reading Yami's panicked thoughts.

/""Those moments where worse than hellish, they were … there's no word in any language to describe that … that …""/

Suddenly Yami felt a pushing in the back of his head. A warm light was starting to penetrate his mind and closing around his thoughts.

Yami had always welcomed that feeling otherwise; but when he now felt that familiar pushing, he got stiff and even more terrified.

Yugi was trying to read his thoughts! He would see …

Yami's head was spinning from all the crying, exhaustion and confusion, but he could NOT let his light see all that … brutal maiming!

He concentrated really hard to collect his shattered mind and banish the light from his mind.

He suddenly succeeded, but it took all his powers to do it…

Yugi opened his eyes and got threw backwards by the force of his dark's powers.

/" Yami rejected me! Why!? I just tried to help him!"/

Yugi shook his head and stared with a hurt look at Yami, but his hurt turned into worry when Yami's eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious to the side.

Yugi dashed forward and barely caught him before he would fall of the bed.

/" D-did Yami use **all** his powers just to keep me away from that nightmare?"/ Yugi thought as he carefully laid Yami back on the bed again.

He didn't know if he would be thankful or worried about Yami defending him from the nightmares. He really appreciated Yami's concern for him, but he really wanted to help if his dark had a hard time.

He sat down at Yami's side and listened to his dark's strained breaths.

/"He's all out of mental energy after having that nightmare … and keeping me away from it. Poor Yami …"/ Yugi thought and held Yami's hand in hope of comforting his exhausted dark.

/" I can try to give him some of my own energy. That may help him regain his consciousness."/ Yugi thought.

He took Yami's hands in his own. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his task. He opened his eyes and walked along the corridor that separated Yami's mind and soulroom from his. He smiled happily and thanked the gods for not removing their special link when Yami got his own body. He walked to the middle of the corridor where the doors between their souls was placed.

He turned to the dark iron door with the Millennium eye on it. He softly pushed down the handle and pushed the door inwards.

Now when Yami had unlocked his memories of the past, he didn't have that big labyrinth to mind anymore. His mind was now only a single room with bedroom furniture. All the things in the room were black, dark red, dark blue and/or leather. The soft light of a black chandelier was the only light in the room. Yugi walked to the bed where the mind-Yami (A/N: Before this Yami was in the millennium puzzle, but now his soul is in his new body, so I dint know what else I could call the copy) was laying. He looked very pale and exhausted.

"I'll help you Yami. You take my energy!" Yugi said while he took Yami's arm around his shoulder so he could carry him easier. Yugi wasn't as strong or tall as his classmates. In fact he was only 152 cm (about 59 inches) tall and as strong as a mouse, or at least he felt like it.

He groaned when all Yami's weight made him drop his unconscious dark to the cold stone floor.

"Damn! I need a new plan…" Yugi thought and cursed his weak body.

He caught Yami's hands and pulled his arms around his shoulders so he could carry him on his back.

"Do you have to be so damn heavy Yami!" Yugi mused himself while he slowly travelled towards the door again. He opened it and walked across the corridor to his soulroom.

His soulroom was all lit up in a cuddly light. Toys were spread out all over the floor and a comfortable bed was placed against the right wall.

He carried Yami the last feet to his bed and placed Yami on it carefully.

"Rest up Yami, and use all the energy you need to recover!" Yugi thought and opened his eyes to the real world again. The struggle with Yami had made him mentally tired and so he went to his bed to get some sleep. He laid down in the bed and sighed.

"I could really use a rest by now …"

Breakfast could wait…

An hour later or so; Yugi woke up by the sound of Yami groaning in his sleep.

"He's finally waking up!" Yugi thought with a sigh of relief.

He got out of his bed and walked towards Yami's bed and sat down on the bedside once more.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked at Yugi with great worry showing in the crimson orbs. Yugi smiled softly as he helped Yami to sit up.

"I dint see anything…" Yugi reassured his dark with a sad glare.

Yami made a sigh of relief and saw Yugi in the eyes. Yugi could see that Yami's eyes were full of regret and sadness.

"" I'm **so **sorry Yugi. I just couldn't let you see it!"" Yami said and tears started to roll down his cheeks again. Tears of regret for his actions and fright for the dream.

"Why? If it can scare you to tears, it must have been HORRIBLE! Why don't you let me help you!?" Yugi said as he placed his hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami didn't answer.

"**Please**, tell me what happened Yami…" Yugi said.

"" I can't! You would be devastated … just as me"" Yami said with sadness in every word.

"I don't understand! Have you known about that dream for long?!" Yugi said with the expression of a question mark.

"" It wasn't a dream … it was a memory from my past … the only memory that wasn't unlocked … until now"" Yami whispered and another tear fell down on the sheets.

"Yami … I can **clearly **see that that nightmare scared you, and I feel really bad … because I cant help you…" Yugi said and looked down at the floor. He grinned inwardly because he knew that Yami hated to upset him.

But one thing Yugi dint think about were their mindlink and Yami had heard everything.

Yami sighed but couldn't stop a smile from forming in his mind.

His hikari knew him all to well!

/"" I can't hide it from him … if he so badly wants to know…""/ Yami thought and took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Yugi with a weak smile on his lips.

"" I'll tell you…""

Yugi smiled in relief and shook his head to tell Yami to start explaining.

Yami took another deep breath and his features showed great pain as he started to explain.

"" When my father created the millennium items … chaos broke out in Egypt … Villages … **whole cities** got destroyed and all the humans who lived there were killed and sent to the shadow realm."" Yami said with bitterness and shame in his voice.

"Ok …" Yugi said and waited for the continuation.

"" 20 years later the souls of those people learned to control the power of the shadow realm and threatened to unleash the same chaos again , unless … a sacrifice would be done …"" Yami said and looked down with new tears running down his cheeks.

"I guess that the sacrifice was something dear to you …" Yugi said and laid a hand on Yami's shoulder to comfort him.

"" Not something … some**one** … my father …"" Yami said and couldn't hold a depressed sob.

Yugi gasped and felt compassion for his dark. His own parents had died when he was only a child. He had been devastated and hadn't ate or slept in a week, only been in his room; crying and sobbing. By now he had came over it, and so he knew that there were more to Yami's father's death.

He waited patiently until Yami had recovered and was able to continue.

"" It was there my dream began … When I followed him to the millennium temple one night … and he sacrificed himself … and I watched while he were … mutilated … over and over … "" Yami said and cried out when all his pain were unleashed in cries and tears; his sorrow and depression even stronger than before because he needed to experience the events again.

Yugi held Yami in his arms and let him express all his sorrow.

/" What kind of father wants his son see him be tortured to death?!"/ Yugi thought as he felt anger rise in his heart.

"Oh Yami! I'm **so** sorry …" Yugi said and held Yami tight.

They just sat there in quiet for what felt for an eternity before Yami pulled away and saw Yugi frowning at him. He couldn't see if it was of compassion, sadness, concern or … anger.

Yugi had seen him collapse … and cry. He had never done that before, and never so hard. Did Yugi think that he was just a … a fraud; hiding his true fear and weakness?

Yami hesitated and looked up at Yugi.

"" Yugi …? Do you think … I'm just a fraud … that's hiding his true self…?"" Yami asked and more tears flowed down his face. Yugi was his best friend, but only because he had saved him al those times in their battles … Yugi would not want a weak warrior in his team, would he?!

Suddenly Yugi launched forward and took Yami in a warm embrace. Yami gasped in surprise and didn't have time to hug back before Yugi pulled back and held him in arm's length.

"Yami … look me in the eyes …"

Yami slowly raised his head and met Yugi's amethyst eyes. Yugi smiled a soft smile and looked Yami deeply in the eyes as he said, to Yami: the 6 most relieving words in the universe:

"You are not a weak warrior!" he said with such seriousness, softness, reassurance, truth, everything was in his voice and Yami felt a big invisible stone be lifted from his shoulders.

This time it was Yami who launched forward and embraced Yugi. Yugi took it much better than him and hugged him back directly. They stayed in the embrace and just enjoyed the friendly mood that encircled the room.

Yami had his head on Yugis shoulder and Yugi the same. Yami smiled and opened his eyes as he said with a big smile:

"" Ra bless our mindlink!"(A/N: For you who dint understand; Yugi read Yami's thoughts so he could assure that he was ok)

Yugi laughed and the before frightened mood was now long gone.

Yugi pulled back and saw sparkles of joy had appeared in his dark's eyes and he smiled brightly.

"Feeling better?"

"" Much better; And all thanks to you. Thank you Yugi!"" Yami said and smiled.

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and smiled back with all his heart. He stood up and held his hand out to Yami.

"I made breakfast like and hour ago, so it's probably cold now. But do you want some anyway?"

Yami took Yugis hand and pulled out of bed as he said with a thankful grin:

"" You bet I do!""

**The End**

Yay!!! I finished my first fanfic! If you want me to write more, just review or send a message to me.

Review, or else!!! :D


End file.
